housefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hugh Laurie
thumb James Hugh Calum Laurie, OBE, (* 11. Juni 1959 in Oxford) ist ein britischer Schauspieler, Schriftsteller und Musiker. Er spielt die Rolle des Dr. House. Biographie Laurie wuchs in Oxford auf. Nach seinem Schulabschluss am Eton College nahm er an der Universität Cambridge ein Studium am Selwyn College auf (Abschluss in Anthropologie). Während des Studiums stieß er zu den Cambridge Footlights, einer Theatergruppe der Universität, die schon für viele britische Schauspieler und Entertainer den Ausgangspunkt einer erfolgreichen Karriere darstellte. Von 1980 bis 1981 leitete Laurie die Gruppe. Bei den Cambridge Footlights lernte er Emma Thompson kennen, mit der er eine Beziehung hatte und auch heute noch gut befreundet ist. Emma Thompson stellte Laurie 1980 das neue Theatergruppenmitglied Stephen Fry vor, Lauries zukünftiger Partner in mehreren britischen Fernseh-Produktionen. Laurie bezeichnet Stephen Fry als seinen besten Freund. Bei der britischen Ruder-Juniorenmeisterschaft 1977 belegte der Sohn des Olympiasiegers von 1948 Ran Laurie den ersten Platz im Zweier mit Steuermann, bei den Junioren-Weltmeisterschaften im selben Jahr belegte er in dieser Disziplin den vierten Platz. Noch heute ist Laurie Mitglied des exklusiven Leander-Ruderclubs. Laurie gehörte auch zum Cambridge-Achter im traditionsreichen Oxford and Cambridge Boat Race, der 1980 vom Oxford-Team mit eineinhalb Meter Vorsprung geschlagen wurde. Zudem erklärte er 2005 in einer Late-night-Show, mit dem Boxen begonnen zu haben. Hugh Laurie ist ein passionierter Pianist und tritt zusammen mit anderen Prominenten als Sänger und Keyboarder der Wohltätigkeits-Rockgruppe Band from TV auf, in der die Schauspielkollegen Teri Hatcher (Gesang) und James Denton (Gitarre) mitwirken. Seit 1989 ist Laurie mit Jo Green verheiratet, mit der er drei Kinder hat. Sein jüngstes Kind und einzige Tochter Rebecca hatte eine Rolle im Film Wit (2001). Hugh Laurie ist der Onkel von Rachel Hurd-Wood, die die Rolle der Wendy im Kinofilm Peter Pan (2003) bekam. Am 23. Mai 2007 wurde Hugh Laurie von Königin Elisabeth II. für seine Verdienste in der Schauspielkunst zum Officer des Order of the British Empire (OBE) ernannt. Seit seiner Jugendzeit leidet der Schauspieler an Depressionen. Künstlerischer Werdegang 1981 gewann Lauries Theatertruppe beim Edinburgh Festival Fringe den Perrier Comedy Award. Von 1986 bis 1995 bildeten Hugh Laurie und Stephen Fry in der BBC-Sketch-Serie A Bit of Fry and Laurie ein erfolgreiches Comedy-Duo. Für die vier Staffeln dieser Reihe, die in insgesamt 26 Episoden ausgestrahlt wurde, schrieb Laurie auch die Drehbücher. Hugh Laurie wurde durch zahlreiche Engagements einem breiten Publikum bekannt, zunächst hauptsächlich in britischen Comedy-Serien, wie z. B. der Blackadder-Reihe. Hugh Laurie ist ein großer Verehrer des Schriftstellers P. G. Wodehouse und übernahm Anfang der 1990er in der BBC-Verfilmung der Buchreihe Jeeves and Wooster die Rolle des Bertie Wooster neben Stephen Fry als Butler Jeeves. Daneben besetzte er auch Rollen in Spielfilmen, darunter in den Filmkomödien Peter’s Friends, 101 Dalmatiner und Maybe Baby und in Kinderbuchverfilmungen von Stuart Little. Zugleich übernahm Laurie immer wieder Rollen jenseits des Comedy-Genres, wie etwa in einigen Episoden der Spionage-Serie Spooks, in der Jane-Austen-Verfilmung Sinn und Sinnlichkeit und in der Neuverfilmung von Der Flug des Phoenix. 2003 spielte er die Hauptrolle in der britischen Fernsehserie Dr. Slippery (OT: Fortysomething). Für seine Titelrolle des Dr. Gregory House in der Krankenhaus-Serie Dr. House (ab 2004), in der er mit amerikanischem Akzent spricht, wurde er 2005 für den Emmy Award nominiert und 2006 und 2007 mit dem Golden Globe Award ausgezeichnet. Zudem spielte er 1992 zusammen mit John Malkovich im Musikvideo Walking on broken glass von Annie Lennox mit. Literatur * The Gun Seller (deutsch „Der Waffenhändler“, Rowohlt, Reinbek 1997; Neuauflage: „Bockmist“, Heyne, München 2008). Hugh Laurie arbeitet auch als Schriftsteller. Im Jahr 1996 veröffentlichte er einen Roman (The Gun Seller), der es bei Erscheinen in Großbritannien in die Bestsellerlisten schaffte. In Deutschland erschien das Buch 1999 unter dem Titel Der Waffenhändler, das im März 2008 unter dem Titel Bockmist neu aufgelegt wurde. Hugh Laurie arbeitet an seinem zweiten Roman: The Paper Soldier. Synchronisation Die Deutsche Stimme von Hugh Laurie ist Klaus-Dieter Klebsch. Laurie, Hugh en:Hugh Laurie es:Hugh Laurie fr:Hugh Laurie